Laisse-moi mourir en paix
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: "J'avais tout prévu : la date, l'heure, l'endroit. En haut de la tour d'astronomie, c'était parfait pour se suicider. Eh bien non ! Ce satané Black s'est arrangé pour tout faire foirer !" (Humour noir, vous êtes prévenus...)


_Un petit OS que j'ai longtemps hésité à poster, j'avais peur que cela choque trop ou du moins gène certains lecteurs._

_C'est de l'humour noir mais cela reste assez léger. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand-même !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Laisse-moi mourir en paix  
**

**OoOo**

_Si vous lisez ce parchemin c'est que j'aurais probablement quitté ce monde (du moins je l'espère, douée comme je suis je serais bien capable de me rater.) _

_Cela fait des années que je suis fatiguée, lasse, blasée, brimée (ok j'arrête le mélodrame mais zut hein je serais bientôt un macchabée j'ai le droit non ?). _

_Il y en a qui croquent la vie à pleines dents. Moi elle me bouffe de l'intérieur depuis des années. Je me sens inutile, transparente, limite un boulet. _

_Je suis un véritable aimant à catastrophes, une adepte des embrouilles. Sur l'échelle des emmerdes en tous genres j'oscille généralement entre 8 et 9. Rien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai :_

__ dévalé les 3000 marches de Poudlard sur les fesses. _

__ reçu le vif d'or dans l'œil. _

__ avalé de travers les bonbons au citron que Dumbledore m'a offerts (un sadique ce type)._

__ failli mourir noyée dans les toilettes (Mimi Geignarde était dans les parages, ceci explique donc cela…)._

_Bref tout ça pour dire que ce soir j'ai décidé purement et simplement d'en finir. Alors…_

…_Adieu_

Je relus une dernière fois ma lettre d'adieu et, satisfaite, la rangeait dans une poche de ma veste. Cette lettre serait ma dernière trace sur terre, le dernier souvenir que les gens auraient de moi. Il était donc normal que je m'applique non ? (même si le mot « normal » ne s'applique pas vraiment dans mon cas, je le reconnais).

Mon regard glissa machinalement vers la fenêtre de mon dortoir. Le soleil était en train de s'éclipser progressivement à l'horizon. Bientôt la nuit étendrait son long manteau plongeant le parc dans l'obscurité.

Les filles n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer au dortoir. Je devais me dépêcher, je ne voulais surtout pas les croiser. Elles pourraient se douter de quelque chose.

En ce samedi soir, la salle commune des Gryffondor était pleine à craquer. Ca papotait, ça blablatait, ça riait de tous les côtés.

Comme à son habitude Potter était en train de se pavaner devant ces dames, un sourire éclatant accroché aux lèvres (à faire pâmer les lectrices de Sorcière hebdo) et la chevelure en broussaille (à faire pleurer de rage le coiffeur le plus acharné).

Pour une fois les pitreries du paon Potter me furent utiles. Les regards étaient tellement focalisés sur lui que personne ne me prêta attention et je pus quitter la pièce en toute tranquillité.

Ladite tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps…

Je venais tout juste de franchir le portrait de la grosse dame lorsque quelqu'un me rentra dedans, me coupant le souffle (un aimant à ennuis je vous dis ! Surtout quand l'ennui en question s'appelle Black. Sirius Black).

_ Aïe ! m'écriai-je en me tenant les côtes. Tu ne peux pas faire attention non ?

_ Ca va détends-toi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit Black. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

_ Camille ! lançais-je agressive. C'est si compliqué que ça à retenir ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je m'élançai vers le couloir, grimpai les marches quatre à quatre et, quelques minutes plus tard, atteignis la tour d'astronomie, sans encombres et sans me perdre. Ce qui constituait, en soi, un exploit.

Un vent glacial m'accueillit. A cette heure ci la tour était déserte. C'était parfait. J'allais enfin pouvoir passer à l'acte et quitter ce monde qui jouait avec moi comme un chat avec une souris.

Mes jambes me portèrent automatiquement vers la rambarde qui surplombait le vide.

Dans un état second je m'agrippai fermement au bord, soulevai une jambe et, alors que je m'apprêtais à enjamber la barrière, un raclement de gorge retentit derrière mon dos.

Coupée en plein élan, la jambe en l'air (position hautement ridicule je vous l'accorde) je n'osai esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Finalement au prix d'un effort rocambolesque (surhumain) mon corps pivota de 90 degrés et se retrouva face à…

Ah non ! Non ! Pas lui ! Tout sauf _lui _!

_ A tout hasard, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? me lança Black avec un sourire sardonique.

Sirius Black alias « Ennemi public n° 1 » (si on reprend l'expression de Rusard) avait la fichue manie d'apparaître aux moments les plus inopportuns et d'afficher ce perpétuel petit sourire narquois. Et ceci en toutes circonstances.

_ Non désolée je ne vois pas, répliquai-je sèchement en me remettant en position debout.

_ Et si je te montre ça, est-ce que la mémoire te revient ? fit-il sur le même ton moqueur en brandissant un bout de parchemin.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mis les mains dans mes poches, n'y rencontrai que du vide…Et merde… ma lettre. Elle avait dû tomber dans la collision.

Et forcément il avait fallu que ce fût Black qui tombe dessus. Le Poudlardien que je supportais le moins. Ben voyons.

_ Bon, rends-moi cette lettre et va-t'en !

_ Non.

_ Mais que veux-tu à la fin ? m'emportai-je. Me retenir ? Me persuader de ne pas commettre l'irréparable ? Me supplier ?

_ Rien de tout cela je te rassure. Je veux simplement regarder.

_...Pardon ?

_ Que veux-tu je suis curieux. Je n'avais encore jamais assisté à un suicide jusqu'à ce soir.

(C'est un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors c'est Merlin qui me joue un mauvais tour une fois de plus.)

Je dévisageai Black complètement effarée. Son visage reflétait tout le sérieux du monde. Mis à part son sourire. Son fichu sourire que je lui aurais bien fait ravaler si je n'avais pas eu d'autres choses en tête. Une envie de suicide par exemple.

Au bout du compte je haussai les épaules. Après tout si Black voulait regarder, libre à lui.

Je me remis donc en position-jambe-en-l'air, agrippai de nouveau la rambarde et…

Les secondes passèrent :1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10…(Vous avez vu je sais compter ! Vous vous en fichez ? Je sais)

_ Alors ? entendis-je derrière mon dos. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien…je…heu

_ Tu te défiles on dirait, se moqua ouvertement Black.

_ Pas du tout ! ripostai-je. Si tu ne m'avais pas dérangé tout à l'heure je n'en serais pas là. C'est de ta faute Black ! Tu me déconcentres.

Je descendis de mon perchoir tout en le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

_ Je te déteste.

Mes mots ne produisirent pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Je pensais l'avoir troublé, vexé, à défaut le laisser indifférent, à la place il eut l'air ravi.

_ Si tu savais comme cela me change des « je t'aime » que je reçois constamment. Tu es une fille rafraîchissante Camille.

Et il avait dit ça sans ironie. Black avait apparemment un vocabulaire différent du mien.

_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas partir ? insistai-je presque suppliante.

Il secoua la tête, mains dans les poches, manifestement campé sur ses positions.

Je soupirai. Deux options s'offraient à moi. Soit j'entrainais l'Ennemi public n°1 dans ma chute (mais connaissant sa réputation il serait bien capable de m'emmerder dans l'au-delà), soit je repoussais mon suicide à une date ultérieure. C'était de loin la solution qui me convenait le plus.

_ Tu t'en vas déjà ? railla Black en me regardant partir.

_ Oui. A cause de toi j'ai perdu ma motivation.

_ Et ton envie de suicide aussi ?

_ Non, non, elle est toujours là.

_ Dans ce cas rendez-vous demain, même heure, même endroit.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Au lieu d'avoir rendez-vous avec la mort, j'avais rendez-vous avec Sirius Black. La vie est ironique, vous ne croyez pas ?


End file.
